In a conventional plate, a plurality of screw holes for insertion of screws are formed (see: for example, Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2).
Also, in order to temporarily fix the plate to a bone, a pair of reduction forceps having serrated flanges are used (see: for example, Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2).
Non-Patent Document 1: “AO Principals of Fracture Management” by Editor in Chiefs, Thomas P. Ruedi and William M. Murphy, General Japanese Edition by Seiken ITOMAN, First Version, published by IGAKU-SHOIN Ltd. Mar. 15, 2003, p. 111, 130-135
Non-Patent Document 2: “Internal Fixation of Small Fracture Operation technique of AO-ASIF Group” by Urs Heim and Karl M. Pfeiffer, Supervised and Translated by Seiichi ISHII, First Version, published by Springer Verlag Tokyo Kabushiki Kaisha, Nov. 1, 1989, p. 23-25, 32